narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Meeting of Shinobi: Shinzui and Ace
=Meeting of Shinobi= Ace was running through the forests of Konohagakure unnoticed as he approached the border of the Land of Fire. Suddenly, he sensed a huge chakra frequency, though he couldn't pinpoint where it was. "Untraceable chakra that shows itself in an ambient fashion... That's very unique for a shinobi. A skill like that could put fear into a normal shinobi and make them think he's everywhere at once..." said Ace as he scanned the land looking for the shinobi with his Kodona Noryokugan. "Right Behind you" Shinzui laughed, looking at the strangers puzzled look, before completely shutting down his chakra smell. "You don't look like a native do you ? May I know your address please," Shinzui said, has he stood magnificently atop a tree. "Whoa!" thought Ace as he looked up above. "Lol, you caught me off guard there. I'm Ace Korimachi, and it's a pleasure to meet you. I reign from Rasengakure, and I'm a member of the Helixian Clan's Korimachi Branch" Ace responded in a friendly manner. "Who are you and where do you come from?" Ace asked, wanting to present himself to the clearly skilled shinobi in the most humble way possible. "Hmm," Shinzui smirked, in his entire tenure has shinobi, he had never heard of such places. "My name is Shinzui, hailing from the Uchiha Clan a former member of Konohagakure and the present Chiekage of Reikaigakure." Shinzui replied without stopping his breath, "I may be going deep into this, but what is your business far from your homeland?" "Well, I'm kinda passing through the Land of Fire on my way to Amegakure to visit a a friend of my daughter. I'm a kage myself, the 1st Purazumakage of Yoshigakure, the village I founded to help boost my clan after it was devestated in Rasengakure in an accident..." replied Ace. "If I may ask, what are you doing in here as well?" Ace asked politely. "A Kage, cool to meet ya, and has a Kage, I can't treat you like a dirt bag eh" Shinzui said, has he instantly appeared near Ace grabbing him, and reaching towards the Konoha Walls, hacking through the barrier, Shinzui brought Ace to a finest Bar in the Leaf before Ace could probably get A-Z of the situation, "Now for a drink, Two Finest Bottles of Habushu, I got the Cash," Shinzui ordered and looked at Ace, "Well as for your question, I came to visit my native place." "Wow, you are quite the hacker - I bet you'd give my friend Techno Wushazaki a real challenge. I wonder you could hack the "The Condensed Space Barrier of Yoshigakure" said Ace as the waitress walked towards the two men with the requested bottles, Ace helped himself to a glass. "Thanks for getting through the barrier, but I could of got us in a little easier" said Ace as before pouring another glass of Habashu. "Sigh, tis all is easy, my man, I was a member of the Konoha ANBU decades ago and know my way in and out of this mess, and even I would have got us here quick, but I don't appreciate showing off to strangers. Beside the point, how is it, the place, where you stay ?" Shinzui said, has he gulped down the entire bottle before ordering a new one. "That's very true." Ace said as he finished off the bottle. "It's wonderful. We always have festivals and events in Yoshigakure. But our ANBU and Sealing Corps forms our military - though since its founding, we've never been to war. Yohigakure is a very lively place, and it's looks better at night that it does during the day. I usually spend my time with my wife as we walk though the city and go site seeing. My daughter is normally away from the village, being a big sister to Natsumi. But overall, it's a very unique place" said Ace as he looked at the shinobi before him. "hmm cool, about that eye you got, I would interpret it has a unique dōjutsu, unlike mine," Shinzui said has he found the something wrong with Ace's eyes, "I have never seen them before, is it unique to your place ?" he added whilst activating his Mangekyō Sharingan. "It is" said Ace as he activated his Kodona Noryokugan. Tri-symmetrical lines began overtaking Ace's iris and sclera, somewhat resembling Madara Uchiha's Mangekyou Sharingan in pattern but much more intricate. "My eye specifically specializes in Space-Time techniques and is even immune to genjutsu" Ace added. "What about yours?" he asked. "Wow, My eyes also posses space Time abilities, Would you spare some time with a spar and show me the way of fighting in your village ?" Shinzui smiled, has he offered his hands for the traditional Seal of Confrontation, "whoever loses will have to pay for the drinks, Show me the exact capabilities of your Eyes". "Sounds good!" said Ace. "We'll be back to pay for our drinks!" he added before both shinobi near instantly appeared outside near the training grounds. "What fighting style do you want to see first?" said Ace as he smiled. "The Swift Pressure Fist, the Swift Pressure Palm,The Destruction Fists,or Helixian Art: Instant Taijutsu?" Ace asked as he waited for his fellow shinobi to answer before they begin sparring. Shinzui was taken aback by the sudden teleportation, as he viewed the surroundings, "Whatever suits fine," Shinzui replied, has he stood sideways against his opponent, right palm facing Ace, while the left fist hid behind his body. "Have you ever heard of the Mantis Shrimp Style?" said Ace as he preformed his Hard-Light Technique, preparing to spar with his opponent with Instant Taijutsu. "Ready!" said the now glowing Ace. Proceeding to defend against this Mantis style, Shinzui immediately clapped his hands, forming a forming a yang katana. Whilst doing so, Shinzui also focused his skin, becoming has tough as steel. "First Mistake - I'm using Instant Taijutsu, not Mantis Style!" said Ace as he began bombarding Shinzui's body with hundreds of punches and kicks before kicking his Katana up in the sky. Suddenly Ace came down with a drop-kick. Ace then kicked his opponents Katana at him. "When you move near the speed of light, everything around you in at a standstill, but I'll switch up my fighting style, as I want to see what you're capable off as well..." Ace said as he took the Mantis Shrimp stance, looking at his opponents now red-hot glowing, steel covered arms. Bombarded with back to back barrages from Ace, Shinzui's eyes, took slight track of his opponents actions, taking account his taijutsu's one flaw, ie closeness of his opponent, Shinzui's body burst out, yang chakra, soon everything around Shinzui, his opponent, the katana began levitating in the air helplessly, as Shinzui grabbed the katana and healing his wounds. Ace's looked in awe as he witnessed firsthand the ledendary technique. "Amazing! This is my first time witnessing the technique" Ace said. "I too have a similar technique if you will... So please, by all means, don't go easy on me kind sir!" Ace added as he looked forward to the opponents fighting style. "I see, well, Ace of the Korimachi Clan, I unlike most shinobi in this place, hardly use handseals for my jutsu's, so don't expect me to be an ordinary shinobi from the Five Great Nations," Shinzui said, before releasing three yang based chakra fūma shurikens towards the helplessly levitating Ace. "You underestimate me..." said Ace as he began flying higher into the air to gain distance from the approaching attack. Suddenly Ace stopped and let the attack hit his body. The shurikens penetrated his skin then stopped before he pulled them out of himself, with his wounds healing immediately afterwards. "Any object that comes into contact with my bones will be stopped directly in their tracks, as Metrochronium absorbs all momentum of objects that touch it" said Ace as he stared intently at the shinobi. "These eyes rival that of the 3 great dojutsu - which makes me no ordinary shinobi, now show me your true power..." Ace added as he floated in the air. "A material that absorbs momentum on contact ? interesting, what does it do with the gained momentum ?"Shinzui said amazed with the newly acquired info on this metal, as he began flying towards and away from Ace,while weaving some hand signs. "It dissipates it on the subatomic level" said Ace his eyes focused on his opponent. Suddenly Shinzui was flying towards the ground as Ace appeared with a lightning in his hand. Confused with the sudden change in his position, Shinzui saw Ace attack him with lightning, Using his own Space-Time Ninjutsu,Kamui, Shinzui let Ace phase through his body, while he gathered up enough information to start a counterattack. "You can phase as well..." said Ace as he oriented himself, facing his opponent. "This battle just go a lot more interesting!" Ace added. Shinzui gaining his calm, looked at his opponent below him, "This may well be a spar, but he has proven himself a great opponent to test this" Shinzui thought, has his palms collected Yin-Yang energy. Facing his palms to Ace, he shot two bursts of YY chakra that took the form of a lion's face, complete with a mane. This Chakra had the capacity to absorb anything chakra based, sucking out a shinobi's chakra within minutes, "Lets see how you counteract this one," the Chiekage yelled at the Purazumakage. "Ha..." thought Ace. "I've dealt with this technique before... During my fight with Shingi, but I'll deal with it differently this time..." Ace said as he made himself solid again, his Noryokugan activated. Ace stopped where he was, as the attack made contact with him, siphoning his chakra. Ace stood there looking at his opponent as he let the attack drain his chakra. "Shinzui... I'm sure you've seen what happens to something if it absorbs too much Senjutsu chakra right? It turns to stone" said Ace as he closed his eyes while holding his head slightly down. "Well it's worst with my unique chakra, as any attempt to absorb it will result in its destruction from the inside out..." Ace said with a sudden smile as the technique destroyed itself before him, rapidly releasing all the flames of destructiveness it absorbed. "But enough talk..." said Ace before he quickly inhaled the flames before exhaling with great force. "Destruction Release: Hyper-sonic Blooming Phoenix Flower" echoed in an ambient fashion as the attack rushed towards his foe. Noticing the fellow Kage's destructive chakra, Shinzui analysed 0% percent chance of succession of absorbing the chakra. Hovering away from the spheres of destructive energy, he noticed the homing effect of the technique. Standing at the center of a epitome of destruction, The Uchiha's eyes glowed blue, in response to his weird motion of hands. Suddenly, as if, a army invisible swordsmen had slayed the spheres into pieces, the technique blew apart, collapsing and thus exploding in the process. "The Telekinesis works," Shinzui thought, as he got ready and appeared in front of Ace for round two.